Power Rangers Strato Force
'Power Rangers Strato Force '''is the eighth season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Ninja Fire and succeeded by Power Rangers Bio Force. It was created by Galactinon as the 8th season. It contains some elements from Power Rangers in Space, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger, and Choushinsei Flashman. Plot In an alternate dimension, the solar system was controlled by Combuster, an evil overlord bent on controlling the universe. He was imprisoned to a star for eternity by embodiments on the sun and moon, Solaron, and Lunarious, while every being on every planet lived in harmony for millennia. After Combuster escaped the prison somehow, Solaron and Lunarious found five beings from five planets using the planets' power to find and defeat Combuster. Characters Rangers Extra Rangers Allies *Galaxis *Bidmier *Maximus Trevor *Judah Hilat Gender Variation Planet Embodiments *Mercarius *Venog *Earthienth *Mardonar *Jupibigin *Ringro *Uraton *Neptisit *Plutex Villains *Combuster *Astrus *Cosmecx *Comot Astrones *Benba *Rocullius *Jingbag *Seijut *Uchuytiok *Linron *Poppertuj *Negazax *Dinkham *Dzindzan *Mega Moon *Lindormph *Nipfogg *Copyhawk *Himdwarf *Dendi *Kikaioh *Glider *Henbine *Ginba *Ggoytuop *Henboyse *Xet *Tsentaw *Diringee *Rangersplit *Kuro *Shiro Arsenal *Planet Morpher ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *King Morpher ◆ *Eclipse Morpher ◆◆ *Shine Morpher ◆◆ *Strato Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Strato Sword ◆ *Strato Daggers ◆ *Strato Shield ◆ *Strato Cannons ◆ *Strato Blades ◆ *Planet Armor ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Mercury Warrior Zord ◆ *Neptune Warrior Zord ◆ *Earth Warrior Zord ◆ *Venus Warrior Zord ◆ *Saturn Warrior Zord ◆ *Jupiter Warrior Zord ◆ *Mars Warrior Zord ◆ *Uranus Warrior Zord ◆ *Pluto Warrior Zord ◆ *Sun Warrior Zord ◆ *Moon Warrior Zord ◆ Auxillary Zords *Star Lion Zord ❖ *Asteroid Shuttle ❖ *Phoenix Zord ❖ Megazords *Strato Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Strato Pluto Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rising Star Megazord ❖❖❖ *King Ton Megazord ◆ *Shine Megazord ◆◆ *Eclipse Megazord ◆◆ *Strato King Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shine King Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Plutonic King Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Strato Eclipse Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Strato Force Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ Episodes *Episode 1: A Space Journey Part 1 (Hendar and Lorea debut.) *Episode 2: A Space Journey Part 2 (Jacob debuts.) *Episode 3: A Space Journey Part 3 (Genbay and Alexiana debut.) *Episode 4: Star Systems *Episode 5: Eclipse (Solaron and Lunarious debut.) *Episode 6: Rings One Through Seven *Episode 7: Pieces *Episode 8: Freezing Over *Episode 9: Bit by Bit *Episode 10: Value of All Planets *Episode 11: Strange *Episode 12: Lightning Storm *Episode 13: Catching the Past *Episode 14: Back on Earth *Episode 15: Sane *Episode 16: Burning Up *Episode 17: Crash (Rangers crashland on Jupiter.) *Episode 18: Big (Rangers meet Bordo.) *Episode 19: Bigger *Episode 20: Biggest (Bordo becomes Silver Ranger.) *Episode 21: Red on Silver *Episode 22: Bright *Episode 23: Cruel (The Rangers are captured by a Combuster Correction Ship.) *Episode 24: Out Part 1 *Episode 25: Out Part 2 (Rangers meet Subject 545.) *Episode 26: Out Part 3 *Episode 27: Out Part 4 (Rangers escape Combuster Correction Ship with Subject 545. Subject 545 renames herself Plutonia. *Episode 28: Stratoforce Stealth Part 1 (Ninja Rangers and Strato Rangers become enemies.) *Episode 29: Stratoforce Stealth Part 2 (Strato Rangers and Ninja Rangers team up.) *Episode 30: Shining Bright Part 1 (Crimson and Navy Rangers debut.) *Episode 31: Shining Bright Part 2 (Crimson and Navy Rangers are Giiana and Benbyer.) *Episode 32: Shining Bright Part 3 (Giiana and Benbyer find out they are brother and sister.) *Episode 33: Supernova *Episode 34: Dark Zone Part 1 *Episode 35: Dark Zone Part 2 (Lorea sacrifices herself to save the Rangers from a corrupted Planet Embodiment.) *Episode 36: Search Part 1 *Episode 37: Search Part 2 *Episode 38: Search Part 3 (Rangers are able to find a new Yellow Ranger.) *Episode 39: Small But Strong (Plutonia becomes Aqua Ranger.) *Episode 40: Strife *Episode 41: Gathering *Episode 42: Right of Passage *Episode 43: Opposites Attract Part 1 (Solar and Lunar Rangers debut.) *Episode 44: Opposites Attract Part 2 (Solar and Lunar Rangers are Solaron and Lunarious.) *Episode 45: Power of the Planet *Episode 46: Infiltration Part 1 *Episode 47: Infiltration Part 2 (Rangers take down Cosmecx.) *Episode 48: Soon *Episode 49: Downtime *Episode 50: Galaxy's End Part 1 (Rangers defeat Astrus.) *Episode 51: Galaxy's End Part 2 (Rangers defeat Comot.) *Final Episode: Galaxy's End Part 3 (Rangers defeat Combuster and Lorea is revived.) Notes *This is the first season where a Rangers dies. *This is the first season where a Rangers is resurrected. *This is the first season with eleven Rangers. *This is the first season to be space themed. *This is the first season with a non-evil ranger team with the lineup of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink. *This is the first season with more than 50 episodes. *This is the first season where only one Ranger is from Earth. *This is the first season where the Red Ranger isn't from Earth. Category:Galactinon